Mewfour (Super Smash Flash OC)
Mewfour is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash OC. Unlike her partnership with Zoroark back in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP, She is now separate from her and now fights as the regular Mewtwo in SSBM and SSB4. Attributes Mewfour defies any typical character archetype; despite being a big target with some powerful moves and a very high air speed, Mewfour has a rather slow dash, a low weight and a low falling speed. As a result of these traits, Mewfour has among the longest wavedashes in the game, but a very poor SHFFL, despite her low lag, high speed aerials. Mewfour also can effectively moonwalk, potentially aiding her edgeguard game. Among Mewfour's primary strengths is her varied grab game. Despite an only average grab range, Mewfour's throws can serve a variety of purposes; her forward throw is good for racking up damages or starting combos and her down throw can potentially start chainthrows or be used as potential combo starters when compounded with one of her tilts. Mewfour's back and up throws are also among the most powerful in the game, and both can KO reliably on some characters at 100%; the differences in their trajectories also gives Mewfour varied options against both fast fallers and floaty characters (the up throw works better against the latter, while the back works better against the former). Mewfour also has very good approach and combo options. Despite a poor SHFFL (among the worst in the game), Mewfour's high air speed, low falling speed, and fast, low lag, high hitstun aerials also gives her plenty of options in the air, easily and effectively comboing against a slew of characters. Mewfour also has a very long wavedash (the third longest in the game), making tactics such as wavesmashing and wavegrabbing considerably more useful and deadly tactics for Mewfour. Mewfour also has rather good range. Her forward smash can extend relatively far, and all of her tilts have long, disjointed hitboxes, allowing Mewfour to effectively attack from a distance, especially when compounded with her long wavedash. Mewfour is also owner of one of the strongest projectile in the game, her Shadow Ball. When fully charged, it can KO reliably at roughly 100%; its jagged path also can make it difficult to dodge, and its recoil can potentially extend Mewfour's recovery. Mewfour also has possibly the best recovery in the game. While she cannot harm edgehoggers, Mewfour has many traits that make it good at recovering. A combination of a low falling speed, a high air speed, among the best jumping prowess in the game, and long distance with her Teleport gives Mewfour a very long and safe recovery. Additionally, her neutral air slightly slows down her movement in air, and slightly charged Shadow Balls can give recoil sufficient enough to send Mewfour backwards a good distance. Lastly, her Confusion attack can act as a second jump (when used in the opposite direction of its momentum) and Disable can be used to stall its descent. However, Mewfour's biggest flaw is that her varied attributes hinder her in terms of survivability. A combination of a large frame and floatiness makes Mewfour easy to juggle and KO; while other large characters such as have added weight to make them resilient to some KOs, Mewfour has no such advantage. Mewfour's defense game is also mixed; her air dodge makes it invisible and opponents cannot guess where she will appear and her rolling dodges are fast and cover much distance, but Mewfour's large frame makes it prone to shield stabbing, with her sidestep dodge also being rather poor. Mewfour also has possibly the worst tech ability in the game; although her rolling tech covers a long range, it is very slow compared to that of other characters, and as a consequence, Mewfour is particularly easy to tech chase. Mewfour also suffers from bad KO options; all of her strongest moves have either poor range or low speed. Her back and up throws are powerful, but they require Mewfour to grab the opponent first, and the latter throw's KOing capabilities are extremely dependent on the opponent's falling speed (for example, would survive the longest despite having the third highest vertical endurance). While having a wide variety of other KO potential attacks, most of his attacks suffer from range and/or speed problems, such as her forward air, down smash, down air, and Shadow Ball. Mewfour also has highly situational specials. While Confusion can temporarily distract opponents, it has high ending lag and relatively little use; additionally, while it can reflect projectiles, they still remain property of the original character's. Disable only works in close ranges, and cannot combo effectively into other attacks. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: *Standard Attack 2: *Standard Attack 3: *Side Tilt: *Side Smash: *Up Tilt: *Up Smash: *Down Tilt: *Down Smash: *Dash Attack: Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: *Forward Ariel: *Back Ariel: *Up Ariel: *Down Ariel: Grabs and Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward Throw: *Back Throw: *Up Throw: *Down Throw: Other *Ledge Attack: *100% Ledge Attack: *Floor Attack: Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: *Taunts: **Standard: **Side: **Down: *Idle poses: ** *Fanfare: *Wins: *Loses: In competitive play Tier placement history Artwork Mewfour_main.png|Mewfour's current pixel art render Trivia External Links Category:Super Smash Flash OC